Faithful
by Morgan of Salerone
Summary: Miroku is consumed by his wind tunnel, and Sango falls into a deep depression. Kagome meets Miroku's reincarnation, and in an attempt to revive Sango, tells her of her encounter. Now Sango is torn between the man she once loved, and the man she could love
1. Sorrow

**Faithful - Chapter 1 - Sorrow**

"Miroku! Miroku, no! Noooooooo!"

Sango screamed, pure agony resonating in her voice as she struggled against Inu-Yasha's iron arms. The wind whipped around her at frightening speeds, tossing her hair in her face as she watch her one love disappearing into his very hand.

"Mirokuuuuu!" she screamed again, tears of frustration and pain flowing down her cheeks. "Let me go to him!" she cried, clawing at the hanyou's arm. "Let me die with him!"

As suddenly as everything had started, suddenly it ended. There was a final flash of light, and then Miroku was gone.

Sango gazed at the spot where he had just been, the reality of it all not fully registering. Beside her, she heard a smothered whimper from Shippo as he buried his face in Kagome's shoulder, and a mournful howl from Kirara as she bent her head back to the sky.

"Sango… I'm sorry", she heard Inu-Yasha's gravely voice whisper, and then her world collapsed.

Her legs buckled under her, and only Inu-Yasha's arms kept her from falling. She clutched a hand to her chest, trying to hold together the tattered edges of the hole where her heart had once been, and gave a keening cry. She felt hands trying to steady her, to lift her, but she clung to the ground, beating it with her fists and begging the gods why. Soon the hands ceased to pull at her, but instead soothing ran across her back, and Sango found herself weeping in the arms of Kagome.

"Sango," the girl whispered, her voice wavering, "we have to go. It's getting dark, and we'll freeze if we stay out here. Please Sango, please come with us." Sango gave one shuddering sigh, and allowed herself to be lifted to a trembling stand. She heard Kagome and Inu-Yasha conversing, and then two strong arms scooped her up and began to carry her away, away from the place where her death began.

Kagome watched as Sango sat by the window, lifting the reed cover to stare at the snow covered ground outside.

"Sango please put the mat down; the cold creeps in." Kaede's voice could be heard over the quiet burble of the cooking pot and the murmur of hanyou and youkai voices.

Sango gave a small sigh and lowered the mat, her dark eyes falling to the ground before meeting anyone else's. Kagome rose and came to her friend's side, gently brushing her arm to get her attention. Solemn, pain filled eyes greeted hers, and Kagome felt a flash of sorrow twist in her heart. It had been a few months since Miroku's death, and still Sango gave no signs of recovering.

At first, the taijiya had only wept, building a small gravestone to mark her lover's last point on earth. She would visit his monument every day, bringing offerings and prayers. As time passed, she withdrew more and more, becoming lifeless, a shell. Now she spoke barely a word, and did only what was required of her. Kagome worried for her friend, afraid to go home lest Sango forget to eat, or turn to the suicidal tendencies that she had shown before in her dealings with Kohaku.

Kagome swallowed the aching in her heart, and gently took Sango's hand, trying to ignore the boniness of it.

"Come on, Sango, it's time to eat."

…

Sango allowed herself to be lead by her friend, kneeling down to sit with everyone else. All her actions were stilted, absent-minded, as if she were not really there, as if her body was merely a clay doll that had no soul. What was the point of acting graceful? Who was there to appreciate the poise of every action, the fluid motion of every pose? He was not here, he would never be here again, and without him, there was no reason. There was no reason, not even to die. He was not in hell; he was in the abyss of the kazaana. There was nothing.

Something was held before her, and she vaguely noted that Kagome was trying to entice her to eat. She did not care what happened to her, but Kagome did, so she would eat for her, at least until her mind returned to its familiar path and brought her back to its numbing pain. Then she would not eat. Then she would return to the window and look out to where his grave was. No, not his grave, his marker. He did not even have a grave. He was gone.

…

Kagome watched as Sango sat, her meal lying untouched in her lap. A small bite was missing from her rice bowl, but that was all the evidence the taijiya had left to show that she had eaten her evening meal. Sango was slowly dying, and there was nothing Kagome could do to stop it. Slowly taking a bite, Kagome began to cry.

Even as she cried, Sango did nothing; she simply continued to stare at the fire. Shippo and Kaede looked up, the little fox demon reaching over to softly touch her arm, a worried expression on his young face.

"Kagome?" asked Kaede. "What be wrong with ye?" Shippo put his bowl down and stood up, his small hands resting on her arm as he gazed up at her.

"Kagome?" he asked, mirroring the old priestess.

"I'm sorry," Kagome replied, and then she set the bowl down at fled outside, still wiping away tears.

"Kagome!" called Shippo behind her, but she refused to turn back.

Outside, the air was cold and crisp in winter's heavy grip. Her breath formed clouds around her, and she rubbed her hands along her arms as she whisked through the village. She regretted leaving the hut without her coat, but she couldn't go back there now. She couldn't go back and see Sango's lifeless, hopeless eyes. Slogging through the snow, Kagome found herself heading toward the place where Miroku's marker sat in the lonely landscape. She slid down into the crater left from the decimating power of the kazaana and came to a stop beside the stone in the centre. Her breath freezing in the air, she stared down at it, wishing with all her heart that the monk was there, even if it meant his hand was somewhere it didn't belong.

Kagome brought her hands to her face, trying to wipe away the tears that hadn't stopped. Seeing his grave did nothing to ease her pain, nor Sango's. She missed him dearly, and she missed the smiles the two would share more than anything else.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here in the cold, wench," a rough voice rumbled. Kagome turned to see Inu-Yasha standing behind her, her coat thrown over one arm. "Here," he said, thrusting it at her. "Don't be so stupid." Kagome took the coat, slowly putting it on. Inu-Yasha came to stand by her, his arms crossed as he looked down at the marker.

"Sango's… not getting better, is she?" he asked quietly. Kagome sniffed and gave a shuddering sigh.

"I don't think so," she said. "Nothing I do reaches her. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep… she won't even look at me half the time." Tears began to fall from Kagome's cheeks once more, landing softly on the bitter snow. "I'm afraid that if I leave her, she'll do something drastic, that she'll… she'll..." A choking sob escaped her lips, and Kagome covered her mouth, trying not to cry. Inu-Yasha looked on her in silence. Slowly her turned away, hands tucked into his sleeves.

"You should go home," he said. "You're getting sick – I can smell it. You'd better go home so you can take that cough syrup stuff and get better. And Sango… If it'll make you go home, I'll make sure Shippo takes care of her – I'll even set that old hag on her, if you want. Just go home, okay? I need you to get better quickly so we can keep hunting jewel shards. Damn human wench."

Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha, taking in his long silver hair and bright red kimono. She nodded, wiping away her tears. She walked up and stood beside him, not looking at him. "Thank you," she whispered, and set off to the village to gather her things.


	2. Return

**Faithful - Chapter 2 – Return**

**Disclaimer:** All characters found in this fanfiction belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome tossed her pack up before her, heaving herself up over the edge of the well. The sound of traffic floated up on the wind, and she felt a small sense of relief fill her as the knowledge that here she would be able to take a hot bath and eat a bunch of chocolate flooded in.

Picking up her pack, Kagome made her way to the house, looking around the empty shrine as she went.

"I'm back!" she called as she came in the door, taking off her shoes and coat. She slung her pack on the couch nearby – she would get it later.

"Hey Kagome, you're back!" called back Souta from the top of the stairs. "Is Inu-Yasha with you?" he asked, peaking around her as he came up. Kagome shook her head.

"No, sorry Souta. He stayed behind this time."

"Oh," the young boy answered, crestfallen. Kagome bent down to his eyelevel, which she noticed with a surprise, didn't take as much bending as she remembered.

"I'm sure Inu-Yasha will be back for me sometime soon, so don't worry, okay?" Souta nodded, looking a little appeased. "Hey, where's Mom?" Kagome asked, straightening up.

"I'm in here!" the older woman called from the kitchen, amidst the sound of running water and clanking dishes. Kagome made her way over, avoiding Buyo in the process, and ignoring her grandfather's mumblings from the next room.

"Hi Mom," she said as she entered the kitchen, and plunked down in a seat. Her mother turned from her dishwashing, drying her hands with a towel.

"How are things back in the feudal era, dear?"

Kagome bit back the lump that had formed in her throat, and looked up at her mother, trying to hide the hurt.

"They're not wonderful, but they're not… they're not bad… Sango's… getting…" Kagome looked away, unable to speak. With a worried look and wiping her hands on a towel, her mother came over, taking a seat beside her and taking one of her hands.

"What is it, Kagome? You can talk to me about anything."

"It's just," Kagome choked. "It's just that Sango keeps getting worse and worse, and I miss Miroku so much, and…" Wrenching sobs escaped the teenage girl, and she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "I miss him so much," she sobbed, "and I can't help Sango at all! What am I going to do?"

"There, there," murmured her mother quietly, gently rocking her. "There, there."

After a few moments on inconsolable sorrow and a lot of tears, Kagome managed to find her inner faucet and turn the waterworks off. She rubbed her sleeve along her face, drying her tears. She gave a broken laugh, not meeting her mother's eyes.

"I feel so stupid," she said. "I feel as if I should be over this by now." Her mother looked down at her with a worried expression. She gentle took a hold of the daughter's chin, softly forcing her to face her.

"It's always alright to grieve for our loved ones. Their absence creates a wound that never truly disappears. We only learn how to deal with better as time goes on." She released Kagome, her eyes glancing through the kitchen door at the picture frame she could see in the living room. Kagome knew what picture she was looking at.

"You still miss Dad, don't you?" she said sombrely.

"Yes, I do. Very much." The older woman turned her eyes to her daughter again. "But I've learned how to continue my life without him. I'll never forget him, nor will there ever be a time I wish he weren't here, but I can live happily with only his memory."

"I guess it just takes time, doesn't it?" Kagome sniffed.

"I'm sorry, dear."

Kagome looked up at her mother, willing the welled up tears in her eyes to remain where they were. "I'm going to go take a bath," she sighed, standing. The turned to leave, and stopped in the doorway. "I think I might go to school tomorrow." Her mother nodded, and she continued on her way up to her room.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome shouldered her backpack, making sure it was secure before stepping out into the morning sunlight. She'd slept for a day after she got back (making it now Tuesday instead of Monday), and felt much better after the combination of crying on her mother's shoulder and good rest. So far Inu-Yasha's prediction about her catching a cold hadn't come true, and for that she was grateful.

The air was crisp with winter's cold, but clear as winter days were wont to be. Her breath clouded in front of her face as she made her way down the steps of the shrine, and Souta's steps crunched the snow in time with hers. Below, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi waited, their cheeks stained red with cold. Yuka waved, and Kagome returned the gesture. Eri cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling up,

"We didn't think you'd actually be coming to school!" Kagome laughed as she joined her friends, the radiant smile on her face feeling so good after the many hours of sorrow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Souta heading off in the direction of his school. She turned, running after him.

"Souta! Wait!"

Souta stopped, a puzzled expression on his face as he faced her. Kagome caught up, her hands resting on her knees as she panted. "I wanted to say goodbye," she said. Souta didn't say anything, just looked at her funnily. "I never got to say goodbye to-" Kagome stopped in her sentence, her throat tightening. She looked at her brother, smiling. "I just want you to know that I care about you, okay?"

"O-okay..." Souta stuttered, still a little caught off guard. Kagome patted her younger sibling on the head, and then turned and jogged back to her friends.

"What was that about?" Yuka asked.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to say goodbye, that's all."

----------------------------------------

Kagome stared at her textbook intensely, hoping that if she looked hard enough, the symbols would suddenly start to make sense.

"Higurashi-san, class is over. Aren't you hungry? It's lunchtime." Kagome looked up from her book to see Hojo standing over her, his face anxious. She looked down, feeling a little stupid.

"Sorry, I'm just so far behind now it's hard to understand what's going on." She pulled out her backpack and started to shove the book back in with all the others. Hojo hovered nearby, watching.

"I'm doing really well in school this year, Higurashi-san. If you'd like, I can tutor you." Kagome looked up, her face flushing a little.

"Oh, ah, well, thank you, Hojo, but that won't be necessary. I, uh… that is…" Kagome stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Kagome!" Ayumi called from the doorway, waving at her.

"I gotta go," Kagome said quickly, glad for the escape. "Thanks anyway, Hojo!" Jumping up from her seat, she fled the room, heading toward where she last saw Ayumi.

When she arrived at the doorway, Ayumi wasn't there. She leaned out of the doorway, her arms bracing herself. She looked up and then down the hallway, and then spotted Eri's yellow headband disappearing around a corner at the far end of the hall. With a half-hidden smile, she began her pursuit, happy to be in the regular teenage life of going to school, hanging out with friends, and avoiding homework.

"Eri!" she called, rounding the corner. Her smile evaporated quickly as she realised Eri was not there. She was beginning to get frustrated. Crossing her arms and pouting as she usually did, Kagome glanced around, trying to locate her friends. They were no where to be seen.

With an irritated sigh, she turned and made to step around the corner, running smack into another.

"Oh, so sorry, I-" Kagome looked up at the person she had run into, her mouth falling open and her eyes wide. "M… Miroku?"


	3. Reincarnation

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she gazed up at a whole and healthy Miroku, his brown eyes returning hers with a look of surprise.

"Excuse me?" he said, and her heart plummeted through the floor.

"There you are Kagome!" Yuka called, slapping a hand on her shoulder. "Who's this?" Kagome lowered her eyes, raising a hand to cover her mouth and stifle the sobs that were leaking out.

"I… I'm sorry!" she cried, and then fled.

"Kagome, wait!" Yuka called after her, but she did not heed the cry.

She flew through the building, down flights of steps and through the halls, out the doors and across the pavement, ignoring the traffic. She ducked into an alleyway, and, now alone, put her back to the hard brick wall and let herself slid down until she was almost sitting. Her body heaved with choking sobs, which echoed off the walls. It was almost as if Sango was crying beside her, too disappointed and crushed to feign happiness. She had thought it was him. She had believed somehow he was there. Then, suddenly, she'd realised this was the modern era, that even if he were alive in the feudal era he'd be long dead, and that it couldn't be Miroku. That, coupled with her embarrassment at mistaking another for him, was too much to bear.

"Inu-Yasha," she whimpered, whispering the only name that could bring her comfort. She longed to go to him, her secretly beloved hanyou, yet she knew that to return to the feudal era meant to return to Sango, and, although it pained her, deep in her heart she knew that she wasn't ready to do that. "Inu-Yasha," she whispered once more.

"Kagome?" a hesitant voice called from the alley entrance. She turned her reddened eyes toward the sound, sniffing.

"I'm here, Ayumi." The darkened silhouette of Ayumi moved closer, her features slowly materialising.

"Yuka said you ran off. Is something wrong?" Kagome pulled up her knees, resting her head on them and hugging them with her arms.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just… I just miss him." Ayumi settled closer, resting a hand on Kagome's back and rubbing soothingly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry you still miss your cousin. I know it's difficult when people pass on suddenly." Kagome nodded into her knees, and then slowly lifted her head.

"It's just," she began, "that he looked so much like him, and I was so happy because I thought 'he's okay, he's back', and then I realised he wasn't, that it wasn't him, and…"

"I know," Ayumi said. "I know." They sat in silence for a little longer, and then Ayumi checked her watch. "Lunch is almost over," she reminded. "We should go back." Kagome nodded, shakily getting up and allowing her to be led back to the school.

------------------------------------------------------

With a worn out sigh, Kagome snapped her textbook shut, wearily stuffing it back into her pack. As her classmates cleaned up and laughed around her, she shrugged the bag over her shoulder, and made her way down to the lockers. There, she silently changed her shoes, and made her way out into the sunlight. It was a bright day, and the sun was warm, heralding the upcoming arrival of spring. Looking up, Kagome watched a bird fly overhead, its wings dark against the sky.

"Excuse me?" A questioning voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to see who spoke to her, and instantly tensed up. It was the Miroku look-alike. Her face going red, Kagome whirled around and started to walk away, almost pretending as if she hadn't seen him. "Wait!" he called after her, jogging to catch up. Kagome ignored him, walking faster. "I just wanted to ask if you were okay," he said, a light pant to his breath as he caught up beside her. "You ran off so fast, I was worried that I'd frightened you." Kagome sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't be able to rid herself of him. Steeling herself, she glanced over at him, trying to ignore the striking resemblance.

'Is this what Inu-Yasha felt when he saw me the first time?' she thought to herself.

"I was frightened, but it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You called me Miroku. Is he your boyfriend?" His tone was teasing; it felt like he was trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Kagome said quietly. "He's my dead cousin." The young man seemed to falter in his step, but recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know." There was silence for a moment as they walked, and then he looked over at her again. "My name is Tetsuya," he said, bobbing his head as he introduced himself. "Let me take you out for tea or something, okay? It can be my way of making this afternoon up to you. Maybe it will make you feel better." Kagome looked down at her feet, a grim smile appearing briefly on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Come on," he said. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you say yes."

In an odd sort of way, his persistence reminded her of the wayward monk, who's wandering hand never seemed to cease on its journey. She smiled a little.

"Alright," she replied.

He took her to a small café just a little ways off from her main path to and from school. It was cozy and clean, and seemed welcoming.

"I've never been here before," she said, marvelling out loud. "It's cute." Tetsuya gave a charming, lopsided smile.

"It's one of my favourites. The cupcakes are particularly good."

"Cupcakes?" she questioned, but he didn't reply, instead leading her to a table near one of the windows.

"So… who is the boyfriend then," he enquired, giving her his lopsided grin again, his eyes dancing.

"Oh, well, I… that is," Kagome felt her face flushing.

"Ah," he said, sighing dramatically with the air of one who's disappointed. "It's one of those relationships, eh? It's such a pity all the pretty ones are taken." He winked at her, and Kagome felt flattered and offended all at once. She didn't know how to respond; her heart kept telling her 'Miroku, Miroku', but she knew that was wrong. She watched as he lifted a hand to wave over one of the staff, and her stomach twisted into a knot. There, in the middle of his right hand, was the shiny surface of a burn scar. He noticed her staring, and unconsciously clenched it, putting it down. The waitress came by and offered them menus, exchanging a few words of greeting and laughing about the weather. Kagome watched Tetsuya, noting how he charmed the waitress just as Miroku would flatter any cute servant girl that came his way. After she had left, Kagome pulled the menu closer, running her eyes over the drinks and dishes available.

"There was a fire when I was younger," Tetsuya said soberly, looking over his own menu. "My mother and younger sister escaped. My father didn't. He's the one who pushed me out of the house before the ceiling came down. I grabbed one of the beams to try and get him out before the fireman could pull me away. Most of my hand healed, except for this part." He opened his hand once more, fingering the shiny scar. He gave a small chuckle. "My grandmother says something bad must have happened to my hand in a past life. She's funny that way, still believes in all that old stuff, you know?"

"I have grandfather like that too," replied Kagome, trying to ignore her nervousness and mounting anxiety. "He lives with my mother, my brother and me on our shrine, so he's always babbling on about demons and spell craft and such. It's rather silly." Kagome gave a smile, pretending not to know how her grandfather's words were more real that the boy across from her could imagine. He looked across the table at her, and she felt as if she was being evaluated, but the feeling quickly passed.

"You live on a shrine?" Tetsuya was saying excitedly. "That's so cool. What's it like? Do you get weirdoes coming around all the time?" Kagome shook her head.

"It's surprisingly normal," she said, hoping the lie would remain hidden. "I mean, it's not like we've got demons jumping up through wells to come take us back to their world or anything." From Tetsuya's look, she was sure she was getting a little too close to the truth. "Anyway," she said after a little cough, "you mentioned the cupcakes were good?" She was flashed that lopsided grin again, and then Tetsuya began to go into detail about the wondrous cupcakes.


	4. Revival

"Kaede!" Kagome called as she raced toward the elderly woman's hut. "Kaede, I need to speak with you!" The old miko appeared at the door of her hut, a frown on her face.

"Kagome, child, what is it? What has ye in such a state?" Kagome ran up, her hands resting on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Is Sango around?" she asked. Kaede glanced back into the hut, her face sombre.

"As much as the poor child ever is these days," she replied. Kagome's heart sank briefly, but she motioned for the priestess to follow her a short distance away anyway.

"Kaede, how could you tell I was the reincarnation of Kikyo?" Kaede's eyebrows shot up with surprise.

"Your uncanny resemblance and your unusually strong spiritual powers all pointed to it. Also, the fact that the Shikon no Tama was hidden inside your body, but why? What is it ye be thinking?"

Kagome stood silent for a moment, thinking.

"I think I may have found Miroku's reincarnation," she said softly. She looked up at Kaede, and began to tell her of Tetsuya, how she met him, what he was like, and his burn scar. Kaede remained silent throughout the whole affair, listening and thinking quietly.

"There is some evidence," the miko said once Kagome had finished, "but there is no way to know for sure in this case. Ye be an unusual one, because of the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo had it burned with her body, and it was discovered in you."

Kagome looked away, crestfallen.

"Then what should I do?" she murmured, disheartened.

"For what purpose do ye wish to know of Miroku's reincarnation?" Kaede asked.

"Before Sango gave up on everything," Kagome answered, her voice dejected and flat, "she said that there was no point in living or dying. She said that he wasn't living or in hell, so there was no way she could see him. I thought… that if maybe she knew he had been reincarnated, she would find some semblance of peace in knowing that his spirit was still in existence."

Kaede was silent a moment, before giving a sigh.

"Do what ye think best, Kagome. I believe your judgement will be true." With her words said, the old priestess began to make her way back to her home, but was diverted away by two children who came to tug playfully on her hands. Taking a deep breath after a moment of thought, Kagome strode forward.

"Sango?"

Kagome's voice fell flat in the silence of the room where Kaede lived. Sango sat at the window, her thin hand lifting the reed mat that covered the window. Shippo's head turned from where he stood beside her, a bowl of broth and a spoon in his hand.

"Kagome," he said with relief. Gently putting the bowl and spoon down, he scampered over to her, his little fox feet nails making clicking sounds on the wooden boards. "I'm so happy your back," he said, jumping into her arms. "I can't make her eat!"

"Shh, there, Shippo, it's okay. I know it's hard." She stroked the little demon's head, and then put him down where he watched her go to Sango. "Sango," Kagome said softly, resting a hand on the woman's knee as she knelt beside her. "Sango, I have something to tell you. Please look at me." The taijiya didn't move. "It's about Miroku," Kagome added. Sango's hand twitched, and a bit of life seemed to come back into her eyes, just enough to show she wasn't dead. Slowly she turned her head to face Kagome, her face impassive. "I've found his reincarnation."

Sango was motionless for a moment, and then her body jerked. A choking sob escaped her lips, and she lifted a hand to cover them. Her eyebrows bunched together as if in pain, and her eyes welled up with tears. Another sob broke the silence of the air, and then Sango collapsed forward onto Kagome, her body shaking with the force of releasing so many unshed tears. Kagome simply held Sango, allowing the other woman to cry as much as she needed. She gently stroked her back, trying to comfort her. Shippo watched the two women in silence, his eyes wide, happy and yet inconsolably sad. He quietly slipped out of the hut and stood in silence outside the door. Even from here, Sango's weeping could be clearly heard.

"What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha's voice asked, breaking into the fox demon's thoughts. He looked up, noting Inu-Yasha's worried expression. Inu-Yasha took a step forward, looking as if he would enter the hut, but Shippo stopped him.

"Kagome has found Miroku's reincarnation in her time," he said. "She just told Sango." Inu-Yasha stood still outside the hut beside him, his expression anxious.

"Was that the right thing to do?" the half-demon murmured, his ears pinned back. He stood tall and folded his arms into his sleeves, his expression turning into a frown. Shippo looked down, unsure himself. "Who knows what Sango will do now?"


	5. A Bargain

It was a bright day, despite the clouds that covered the sky. Inside Kaede's hut, Sango sat politely with the others, eating her own bowl of rice without prompting. She smiled gently at a joke Shippo made about Inu-Yasha, laughing harder and almost apologetically when said hanyou smacked him over the head. She was happy to see the others moving on, but she couldn't forget, she would never forget. However, knowing Miroku's spirit was somewhere, somehow, living on in the future gave her comfort, and, known only by Kagome, determination and a goal. As she took another bite, she reflected on the past month, her free hand absentmindedly stroking Kirara.

It had been shortly after Kagome told her of Miroku's reincarnation that Sango had gone to the well. She had left after the midday meal, her thin legs carrying her to the mysterious place from which the young miko had first appeared. There, she had placed her hands on the well's edge, looking down into its depths and trying to fathom how Kagome and Inu-Yasha made it carry them from this time to the future. Frustrated with her inability to understand, and knowing that somehow the Shikon shards (of which she had none) were probably somehow involved had driven her to try and climb inside the well. Weakened as she was, however, she was unable to hold herself, and ended up dropping to the well's bottom, twisting her ankle in the process, and gaining a collection of mild to impressive bruises.

The others, once realising that she was no where in the village, had conducted a frantic search for her, Inu-Yasha, with his keen nose, eventually found her, but not before she'd hurt herself more trying to escape. Carrying her in his arms, he'd brought her back to the hut, where Kagome began to tend to her wounds.

"You shouldn't have gone alone!" Kagome had reprimanded, fear and worry adding an edge to her words that otherwise wouldn't have been there. Sango had looked away, refusing to meet her eyes, silent as she once was before. "Why did you go alone," Kagome had asked. When there was no answer, she had looked down. "Why did you want to go to the well anyway? You never went there before."

"I wanted to see him," Sango had replied softly, her voice rough from a lack of use. Kagome had stopped what she was doing, emotions running rampant across her face.

"It's not him anymore," she had reminded. "Just like I'm not Kikyo."

"Inu-Yasha had a second chance, maybe I…" Sango had trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished. Kagome had helped her sit up then, and had offered her a bowl of broth with a packet of potato chips to try and entice her to eat. Sango had merely turned her head away, silently refusing the food. Kagome had put them down, frustrated.

"I'll make a deal with you," she had said. "If you promise me you'll take care of yourself, and listen to what I say, I'll do my best to take you through the well and introduce you to Tetsuya."

Sango remembered how her eyes had widened, her heart racing at the thought of seeing him. She remembered how she turned to face Kagome, and said, "I will eat".

Now, a month later, she was almost back to her original health, she ate when food was offered, and she did her best to be helpful. Sometimes there were still moments where she felt overwhelmed by despair, but she knew that with her goal, she could get through it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, Inu-Yasha? Think of how much this could help her."

"I said no, wench. I'm not giving up any of my shards so she can go wandering off to your time!"

"Inu-Yasha…!" Kagome's temper began to rise as she spoke to the half-demon, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "This is for Sango, and if you're going to make the argument that we could be spending that time looking for jewel shards, think again! We haven't been able to leave since… since he's been gone, so a few days more won't make a difference. Besides, if we can get Sango back on her feet we'll make much better time."

"I'm still not giving you any jewel shards," Inu-Yasha huffed. Kagome felt her patience snap.

"Inu-Yasha, sit!"

With an undignified cry, Inu-Yasha slammed into the dirt. Kagome reached forward and took his stash of shards from his kimono.

"This is so you can't bother us," she said, and then began to march off.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha yelled after her. "Kagome get back here!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was cleaning of the tatami mats when Kagome walked up.

"Sango," she said, her face set, "if you're ready, it's time." Sango looked up at her, stopping in her work. "I'll be waiting at Kaede's when you're set."

After Kagome had left, Sango quickly finished what she was doing, and returned to the shed where her things had been stored. What would she need in the modern era? Kagome had said that there weren't any demons anymore, but that occasionally people could get mugged. She didn't really understand what 'mugged' meant, but it didn't sound pleasant.

Opting to stay on the safe side, she strapped on one of her hidden knives, and packed her gas mask, and a few types of poisons. Hiraikotsu she left behind, albeit with a bit of regret. She was going to feel naked without it, but Kagome had said that people in the modern era didn't carry weapons, at least not openly. Retying her hair back, Sango took in a short breath, trying to ready herself.

Stepping out of the shed, she came face to face with Inu-Yasha.

"Do you know where Kagome is?" he asked peevishly, his face in a scowl. Sango shook her head.

"Sorry, Inu-Yasha. I haven't seen her since this morning," came the reply. Inu-Yasha grimaced at her, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"How come you've got all that stuff?" he questioned suspiciously. Sango sighed with feigned annoyance.

"One of the villagers asked me to exterminate a small youkai that's been causing damage to their crops. Why else would I have my gear with me?"

Inu-Yasha drew himself up, seeming to weigh the truth of her words.

"Hn," he said, his arms folded and still looking suspicious. "Well if you see Kagome, tell her I have one of her textbooks, and I'm _not_ giving it back." Sango shook her hear, marvelling at the immaturity of the man.

"Will do, Inu-Yasha."

She started off then, making her way toward Kaede's house, keeping an eye on Inu-Yasha, who set off in the opposite direction. As she came close, she saw Kagome step out of the hut and wave. She returned the gestured, and then closed the distance between them.

"Ready?" Kagome asked. She nodded.

Kagome turned and made her way towards the well, Sango following. They arrived without mishap, and Kagome shrugged off her pack, tossing it down the well before her. She reached into the bottle that held their jewel shards, and handed one to Sango.

"Whatever you do, Sango, don't let go of this. I need you to think of where you want to go, and to hold on to me as tight as you can. I don't know if this will work, and I really don't want anything to go wrong, okay?" Sango nodded.

"How does Inu-Yasha do it?" she asked. Kagome lifted herself onto the edge of the well, her legs hanging into its depths.

"I think it has something to do with the jewel shards," she replied, frowning. "I took all of Inu-Yasha's, so he shouldn't be able bother us while we're there. I left one with Kaede just in case of emergency, though." Kagome turned to look at Sango. The taijiya swung her legs over the side of the well, mimicking Kagome's position. She grasped Kagome's hand, steeling herself for whatever was to come.

"On the count of three," Kagome said, and Sango nodded. "One, two, three!"

The two girls launched themselves into space, and suddenly, a warm, blue glow enveloped them. Sango clutched Kagome's hand tighter, her eyes wide. The Shikon shard she held tight in her other hand glowed brightly. After a moment, she felt her feet land on something solid, and the blue faded away to reveal the worn walls of the well.

The first thing she noticed was the noise. There was birdsong and wind and other sounds of nature, but mainly noises she was unfamiliar with. The second thing she noticed was the heaviness of the air. She covered her nose and mouth, startled by it and disliking it. Kagome was already making her way up the side of the well, her path well known and comfortable. Following her to the top, Sango realised the well was housed inside some sort of structure. Stepping forward and up a small flight of stairs, Kagome waited beside the door for her. The taijiya made her way closer, and Kagome slid the door open.

"Well, Sango," she said. "Welcome to the modern era."


	6. Arrival

**Faithful – Chapter 6 – Arrival**

**Author's note:** I took out all the contractions in Sango's speech, to show the difference between hers and the people of the modern era. After all, even if she speaks more like Kagome than Kaede, she would still be using an old form of Japanese.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sango's eyes widened as they first glimpsed the world of the modern age. Stepping forward cautiously, she noted the unusual shape of the buildings, and the strange vehicle (or was it a creature?) waiting patiently beside the door of the house. A contraption similar to the one Kagome rode – a bicycle, Sango remembered her calling it – leaned against the wall of the shed, and overhead in the distance she noticed some sort of strange bird flying in the air.

"You said there were no demons in the future," the demon slayer said, "so what is that, Kagome?" She pointed a finger up at the bird.

"Oh," Kagome said, surprised. "That's an airplane, Sango. It's like a carriage that can fly in the sky. People use airplanes to travel all over the world."

"A carriage that can fly in the sky?" Sango whispered, marvelling at the though, still half disbelieving even though she was seeing it with her very own eyes.

"This is a car," Kagome was saying, pointing at the strange vehicle by the main house. Sango walked over, her eyes wary. "People get inside like this," Kagome opened the door and sat down, "and drive it using this wheel and these pedals down here. See them?" Sango peered down by Kagome's feet, verifying that there were, indeed, pedals.

"But where are the horses? Surely you must need something to pull this… car." Kagome shook her head and stepped out, closing the door with a loud slam behind her. She went to the front of the car, and lifted up a panel, revealing a matrix of tubes and boxes underneath.

"It uses a combustion engine to power itself," she explained. "All you need is some gas and you're good to go."

"Gas?" Sango said flatly, thinking of the kind of gas released in a bathroom. Kagome put the hood back down, closing it firmly with a sigh.

"I, uh… I'll tell you about that later. Why don't we go inside? I'll introduce you to everyone."

Puzzled, Sango followed Kagome toward the house.

"I'm home!" the younger girl called out as she entered, shrugging out of her jacket and taking off her shoes. There was a pattering of footsteps, and a young boy came racing around the corner.

"Hi, Kagome! Is Inu-Yasha with you?" The boy screeched to a stop when he saw Sango, his eyes suddenly showing wariness.

"Hey Souta," Kagome said, greeting the boy. "Sorry, but Inu-Yasha isn't here." The boy looked disappointed, Sango noticed. _Could it be that he looks up to him_? she wondered. "This is my friend Sango," Kagome was saying, introducing her. "She's from the feudal era too, just like Inu-Yasha. Sango, this is my little brother, Souta."

"It is my honour to meet you," the taijiya replied with a small bow. The boy gave her a look, but returned the gesture anyway. He turned to Kagome, his face puzzled.

"I thought you said that it was better if your feudal age friends stayed there. Why is she-"

"This is a special case," Kagome answered, cutting him off. "She's here on some important business." Souta didn't look convinced, but let the subject drop. Instead, he turned his attention to Sango, his eyes narrowing as he scrutinized her. Taken aback, Sango replied uneasily, "y-yes?"

"Are you a half-demon, too?"

Sango felt a flush rise in her face, half embarrassed for the boy, half offended herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kagome beat her to it.

"Souta! How could you say that? That's rather rude, you know." Kagome's hands rested on her hips, a sure sign of her frustration.

"I was just checking," the boy mumbled. Something in his demeanour struck a chord inside, and she was reminded of Kohaku. Bending down to squat in front of him, Sango met his eyes squarely.

"In truth, I am a taijiya – a demon exterminator, if you will," she said, "but I am completely human."

"You kill demons?" Souta said, his eyes widening. "But what about demons like Inu-Yasha? You don't hurt them, do you?"

"Absolutely not," Sango replied, reassuring the boy. "People come to me when there is a demon that is causing trouble. I deal with the demon as necessary."

Souta cocked his head to the side.

"So… how do you do it? You don't use your bare hands, do you?" He eyed her skeptically, and Sango shook her head.

"I have a weapon named Hiraikotsu that I use-"

"It's like a big boomerang," Kagome interjected.

"-and if that fails, I have my wakizashi - it's like a katana, but smaller - and a hidden dagger, as well as many other tricks I use to outsmart them." Souta's eyes were wide with awe.

"Can you show me?" he asked. Sango smiled a little, resisting the urge to pat his head, as she once did to Kohaku.

"I have a little brother who used to ask me that same question. Usually the answer is yes, but right now I don't have Hirokotsu, or my wakizashi."

"Oh," the boy said, disappointed. "Well, I'll see you later, I guess. Mom's out shopping right now, Kagome, but Grandpa should be around." Kagome nodded, watching as he left. Sango noticed her glance at her out of the corner of her eyes, and she sighed.

"I'm alright, Kagome. I'm happy to see that the influence of Naraku isn't here, and that you still have your little brother to hold." Kagome gave a small nod, her eyes downcast.

"Here," she said. "Let me take your things for you."

The rest of evening was spent with in Kagome's home, learning about things in the modern era, such as T.V., microwaves, democratic governments and high school, and spending time with her family. She argued with Kagome's grandfather about how best to ward off demons, told Souta stories of her days slaying demons with her village people (although neglected to tell him that they had all been slain – it didn't seem necessary), and, when she was alone helping with the dishes, was given a stick of incense to burn by Kagome's mother.

"Take this," she had said. "I know how difficult it can be to lose a loved one. Sometimes it eases the pain to offer prayers. My most sincere condolences." Sango had noticed then on one of her trips through the 'living room' a picture of a man, young to middle aged, beside a picture of a younger Ms. Higurashi. She was consoled and pained to know that such sorrow had been felt in the household, and was surprised that Kagome had never mentioned it before. After burning her incense, she had had a wonderful, bone warming bath (experiencing for the first time a 'hair dryer'), and then had been settled in Kagome's room on a foamy on her floor.

There, lying in the dark, Sango let her mind wander. She though about her father, about Kohaku, about Kirara… tentatively, she allowed herself to think about Miroku. The pain was too much, and so she turned on her side, whispering,

"What is he like?"

"Hm?" Kagome murmured sleepily, the sound of blankets moving heralding her facing Sango. "What's that?"

"I wanted to know what he is like."

"Who?"

"Miroku's reincarnation." There was silence for a moment, and then Kagome began to speak.

"He's a bit of a lecher like Miroku was. He's very charming, and I think a lot of girls would find him very handsome."

"You do not?"

"Well… I, uh… It doesn't matter." Kagome's voice was flustered. "He looks a lot like he did, and has a burn scar in the middle of his right hand. He lost his father in a fire when he was younger, and now he lives with his mother, step-father and younger sister. That's all he told me, and that's all I really know. Yuka told me that Tetsuya's been going to our school for over a year. I guess I never noticed him because before I went to the feudal era I didn't know who Miroku was, and afterwards I just missed so much school."

"When will I meet him?"

There was another pause.

"I don't know," Kagome admitted. "I don't know him very well, and I have to work it out with the school to get you to be able to come. Mom's really doing most of the work though. Maybe in a few days?"

Sango sighed, saddened.

"Thank you, Kagome. I apologise for keeping you awake."

"It's not a problem. Get a good sleep, okay?"

"Yes. Good night."

"Good night."


	7. First Morning

**Author's Note** - Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up everyone! It's been a rather rough haul the past few months. However, I am recovered from the car crash that I was in, and now I'll be doing my best to get you chapters at a relatively regular rate. Thanks to you who have stuck around!

In other news, the "blood type" joke that comes later in the chapter is the Japanese version of "what's your sign?". That is, Hideki is asking what blood type Sango is to see if they would be compatible (it's known as blood divination in Japan). He's essentially hitting on her.

------------------------------------

"I am sorry, Kagome, but this skirt is indecently short!"

Sango flattened the back of the skirt against her thighs, afraid that something would show. Kagome watched her friend twist and turn in front of the mirror, her just-above-knee-length skirt causing much distress.

"It's as long as I could make it, Sango, I'm sorry." She felt bad for the young woman – of course modern clothing would seem terribly indecent. She also felt a little ashamed, realising now what probably many of the feudal era inhabitants thought of her clothing. It surprised her that she'd never thought of it before.

Willing herself to accept it and move on, Sango released her skirt hem, resolving to keep her hands from fidgeting. She felt quite naked; yes, her exterminating outfit was skin hugging and so much more revealing than anything any normal woman would wear in her time, but this was just unbelievable! She had not expected to be dressed like Kagome.

Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sango, I really am, but we've got to get going. There's nothing I can do anyway. Everyone has to wear the uniform."

With a resigned sigh, Sango nodded her head in defeat.

"Hey Kagome! Are you coming?" Souta's voice floated up from the stairwell and through the open door.

"Yes! Be there in a minute!" Kagome hollered back. "Alright, Sango," she said turning back to the fretting taijiya. "It's time for school."

As they made their way down the shrine steps, three figures emerged, their faces showing curiosity.

"Hello!" Kagome called, waving as they approached. She said a farewell to Souta, who then began to trudge off on his way to his school, and then she turned to the three.

"Hi, everyone. I'd like you all to meet my friend Sango. Sango, this is Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi."

"Pleased to meet you, Sango." Sango bowed to the girls, returning the "pleased to meet you"s with her own. Introductions made, the group began to make their way again.

Eri looked over at Sango as she walked, curiosity ruling her features.

"So how did you and Kagome meet again?" she asked, huffing slightly as she pulled her backpack forward to make it sit more comfortably.

"We met through Miroku," she replied softly, a little uneasy with the lie. It was already difficult to pretend she was from this era. The "cars" driving past kept demanding her attention – they moved quickly like a demon. A slight hush fell on the group, but Ayumi bravely (or stupidly) continued on with the conversation, ignoring it.

"How did that come about?" she questioned. "I was under the impression that you and Kagome lived in different towns."

"Miroku was my cousin," answered Kagome. "Every once in a while our family would pass through his hometown and stop to visit, and one of those times Sango happened to be there. Miroku was so happy because he thought we would get along; we come from the same kind of family after all." Kagome put a conspiratorial hand up beside her mouth, pretend whispering to the three girls. "If you think my grandpa is bad, you should see hers." They laughed jovially, raising hands to cover their open mouths. Sango worked hard to laugh with them, trying to ignore the faded sting brought on by thinking of her deceased family, and doing everything in her power to keep all the feelings surrounding Miroku in her little inner box of bad memories.

Slowly, and to Sango's great relief, the conversation moved from her (and thus, Miroku) to lighter things, such as school life, nail care, and new movies deemed worth watching. Although a fair chunk of what she listened to she didn't understand, it was somehow calming to hear. She found herself finding her niche in the group, a niche she hadn't felt since his death, even with Inu-Yasha and co. Perhaps it was that everything around her was new, demanding and diverting her attention. Perhaps it was because she was finally going to be meeting _him_.

The rest of the trip to the school was no more exciting than simply existing in Kagome's time period usually was, but she felt the flutter of anxious butterflies in her stomach as they stepped onto the school grounds. Around her were hundreds of adolescents her own age, much better versed in the workings of their era and simply waiting for her to make a fatal mistake. She paused in her stride and the other four took a few steps before noticing she was not with them.

"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked. The girl stepped closer, lowering her voice. "We can go back if you want." Sango shook her head in reply.

"No, I am alright. Thank you for your concern." She stepped up to them, and they continued on their way.

Following Kagome's example stiffly and with great anxiety, Sango made her way into the school, changed her shoes, and settled into the group as they made their unhurried way to their first class. She found herself having to control the reflex of jumping; there were too many people around for her to feel comfortable. It had been bearable out in the streets, but here… here everyone was jammed close together in bubbling, noisy groups whose members competed with each other to be heard over the racket. It hurt her ears, to be honest. For the first time in her life, she realised just how much she enjoyed the silence of her home era.

"Here we are," Ayumi stated brightly as they arrived at their homeroom classroom.

"You're cheerful," Yuka grumbled as she passed by and into the room. Kagome shook her head, and Sango suddenly had the inkling that school was perhaps not such a enjoyable thing after all, despite Ayumi's comments on how it was 'not all that bad'. She followed the group into the classroom, and Kagome took her hand, leading her to a tall woman who stood the front.

"Ms. Nakamura," the dark haired girl called, getting the woman's attention, "this is Sango… Takahashi-" Sango realised that Kagome was struggling to recall the false surname they had settled on for her. Demon slayers didn't have last names –"the new transfer student."

"Ah, yes. I remember." Ms. Nakamura replied as she finished shuffling her papers. A bell sounded and Sango started, but Kagome briefly place a reassuring hand on her arm. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sango dipped her head, bowing to show her respect.

"Thank you. The pleasure is mine." Ms. Nakamura smiled, a tight lipped thing that shone mostly through her eyes, rather than her mouth. "Kagome, you can take your seat," she said, nodding to the other girl. "I'll introduce Sango, and then she can take the empty desk by Makoto." Students filed past them, and Kagome nodded, gulping as she turned away. Sango felt a pang of anxiety as her only support left, but the teacher beside her seemed kind enough, so she consoled herself with that fact. Another bell rang, and all the students who were loitering at their friend's desks sat down.

"Good morning everyone," Ms. Nakamura said, greeting the class.

"Good morning, Ms. Nakamura," the students chimed back. Ms. Nakamura took out a pen and marked something on one of her papers before continuing, setting the writing utensil down with a satisfied look on her face.

"Before we begin today," she began again, "I would like to introduce a new student we now have. Sango," she said, glancing over at her, "if you may." Sango nodded, stepping forward and giving a small bow. Kagome and she had run through a probable scenario of what might happen this morning before going out to meet Eri, Yuka, Ayumi.

"Hello. My name is Sango Takahashi. I recently moved from Chigasaki city, and am now staying with my cousin Kagome for the time being. I look forward to meeting you all. Please be kind to me." The classroom chorused back a reply that roughly translating into "pleased to meet you, too", and then the teacher stepped forward and waved her hand vaguely before them.

"Does anyone have any questions for Sango? If you'd like we can take a few moments before we begin class."

"What's your blood type?" A rowdy young man called out from the back of the class. Giggling laughter erupted throughout the students and Ms. Nakamura scolded the boy, asking the others to quiet down. Sango wasn't quite sure what "blood type" was, or why it was a cause of laughter and worthy of a reproach, so she simply stood still and silent at the front.

"Any _other_ questions?" Ms. Nakamura drawled, her dark eyes daring the students to say anything. It was obvious that the students were curious, to an extent, but they said nothing. "Alright," she said, turning to Sango. "You may take your seat. You'll be behind Makoto, for the time being. Makoto, raise your hands so Sango can see you, please." A young man near the back of the class raised his hand, and Sango made her way over to him. As she drew closer to him, the student lowered his hand, his eyes fixed on her.

"Sorry about that," he murmured to her. "Hideki's often like that." Sango nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing in return, choosing to take her seat silently instead.

The next couple of hours were _boring_.

Sango understood next to nothing of what was being explained, and she had a feeling that she was wearing a permanently dumbfounded book. Matters were only made worse when she was separated from Kagome during one of the classroom switches that took place. Fortunately she was taken pity on and her anxious wandering was chalked up to being new, but it was one of the worst experiences she ever had. Her only consoling thought was that she knew there would be a midday break, and that Miroku's reincarnation was somewhere in this building, waiting to be met.

Soon all the pain would be erased. Soon the living would be made worthwhile. Sango smiled to herself, her eyes flicking over the white sheet of paper in front of her. Soon she would have him back.


	8. Encounter

Sango sighed wearily as she closed the door to her new locker, relieved that the day was finally over. She slipped her feet into her outdoor shoes, mimicking Kagome's movements.

"How do you do this every day?" She asked. "This is more work than demon slaying! I have never had to work so vigorously to understand." The last class, 'English', had been particularly difficult to sit through. Sango was not often one to be bored or bewildered, but she found it difficult to remain focused on things she utterly did not understand, especially when, no matter how hard she tried, she could not discern their meaning. Today had been one of the most confusing of her life. Maybe she should get… oh, what was it that Kagome had said? A tutor? Yes, a tutor. Perhaps she should get a tutor.

Kagome shut her locker with finality beside her, turning with a happy sigh to head out the main doors.

"You're not the only one who has trouble, Sango. Don't worry."

"And that history you are learning? It is all wrong! The battle was not between two samurai armies, but two feudal lords joining their ranks against the demon host! I know, because my father was there." Sango shook her head. There had been no mention of demons in any of the history texts. It was a curious thing. Kagome shrugged at her words.

"Most people in the modern era don't believe demons exist, or ever existed, Sango."

"It is so strange to think this, Kagome. A world without demons…" She paused in her thoughts, glancing up and around at the students filtering out of the schoolyard. "Where have all the demons gone, do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "I really don't know."

Sango looked down in front of her feet, thinking again as she walked. Inu-Yasha wouldn't be alive in this day and age. He would be over 500 years old, an age she had never seen or heard of a half breed living to. Then again, perhaps that was only because hanyou were hunted by both humans and demons.

Kirara… Kirara might be a different story. She was a full demon, and so had the potential to live long enough to see the modern era. There was no way to know that for certain, for finding one nekomata demon in a world that appeared to no longer have demons would be like searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack. However, even if no demons from her time survived until the modern era, surely their offspring would? Shaking her head, Sango sighed. The modern era was very much an era of thinking.

"Kagome!" a voice called, and the young woman at her side turned to see who had called her. Sango turned with her, and her heart stopped.

There he was, jogging up to the two of them with a brilliant smile on his face, his dark hair wild in his eyes as always, looking as if nothing had ever happened. She couldn't turn her eye away. Some part of her knew this was not him, that she was acting rudely by staring, but the rest of her wished only to run up into his arms and be held safe, to ensure that he was real and well and alive. She felt a lump rise in her throat, and tears welled in her eyes. She looked away as he stepped closer and wiped them away, pretending to have something in her eye. She had to keep it together. She had to make a good impression. She had to make him love her again. Yet even as she despaired that such a thing could never happen, a small part of her heart seemed to burst with happiness. Kagome's words had been true. Miroku was a alive. His spirit was still in existence. She could touch and hear and smell and see him, even if he was changed. He was here.

"Kagome!" the young Miroku look alike called again as he neared. His smile was dazzling, and he flashed Sango a lopsided grin as he neared, a twinkle shining brightly in his eye. Her heart did loop de loops inside her chest, and she had to struggle to keep herself restrained and acting as she should. She would not pull an Inu-Yasha. She had seen how furious Kagome was when he accidentally called her Kikyo. She would not make the same mistake. Besides, now that he was closer and the initial shock fading (slightly), she could see there were some key differences in their appearance. "You left something behind at the café," he said as he pulled up in front of him, reaching into his backpack as he did so. He drew out a small keychain, and Sango realised it was a plastic version of the Shikon no Tama.

"Oh," Kagome said, looking surprised. "I didn't realise I'd left it behind. Thank you." Sango envied her friend's easy ability to speak to the young man. She felt as if her tongue must be twisted into knots. He looked over at her out of the corner of his eyes, and she felt the same roving stare she had endured so many times in _his_ presence. She almost didn't mind. Almost. "Ah, this is my friend, Sango Takahashi," Kagome added hastily as she took the keychain, obviously worried that something undesirable would happen if silence were allowed to exist between them. "Sango, this is Tetsuya Saito, my classmate."

She knew she had to speak. Custom dictated it, yet she could not seem to make her tongue work the way she wished. It seemed thick, heavy.

"It is my pleasure to meet you," she said with difficulty, hoping her struggle was unnoticeable.

She had spoken to him.

He bobbed his head in reply, the lopsided, undeniably charming grin coming to his lips again.

"Oh, the pleasure is most certainly mine."

He had spoken to her.

The tension those few words he had uttered was unbelievable. She could barely control herself, so great was the desire to reach out and touch him. His eyes captivated her, their gaze dark and intense, the bright light and easy air seen at first glance hiding the inner struggle and sorrow that existed there, so much like Miroku's. If she looked closely, she could almost see him there, almost convince herself that if she stared hard and long enough, he would arise out of those depths that were so much like his and be hers again.

No, wait. She would not pull an Inu-Yasha. She had promised herself this. She would not break this Tetsuya's heart as the hanyou had broken Kagome's. She would do better.

She returned the smile briefly, hoping it didn't look to forced. Worry hindered her true expression.

"Have you been going to this school long," he asked, taking her out of her thoughts. She started, imperceptible to others, but fear inspiring to herself. How long had it been since something caught her by surprise? She shook her head.

"No, I have not. I just transferred recently from my home in Chigasaki."

"Chigasaki, eh?" He looked at her, his lips quirked a little to the side as he seemed to appraise her words. "I've never been there. Is it nice?"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kagome broke in, startling Sango, again. "Why don't we go to that café you took me to before? That way we can sit down and relax while we talk." Sango felt panic rising. She was simultaneously ecstatic and terrified at the prospect of spending more time with Tetsuya. What if she did something wrong? What if she slipped up and said something she shouldn't? She glanced at Kagome, searching for reassurance, and her friend gave her an encouraging smile. She could almost hear Kagome inside her head, whispering. _You can do it,_ she would be saying. _You've finally got the chance you've been waiting for; go for it!_ She gave a small, almost imperceptible nod, and smiled back.

"I would like that very much," she said, turning her dark eyed gaze on Tetsuya. He glanced between the two, turning to Kagome in an almost conspiratorial fashion. He lifted a hand to the side of his mouth, mock whispering to her.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Kagome blinked, caught off guard by the question.

"Well, er, no…" She trailed off, unsure of how to respond. Tetsuya straightened.

"Then it's settled," he said with his trademark grin, a twinkle in his eyes as he glanced at Sango. "C'mon, it's this way. I'm sure I have time if we walk quickly." He set off, Kagome walking at his side and Sango following silently. She didn't know how to respond to the situation. It was all so new, so… unreal.

Pulling herself together, she stepped up on the other side of him, forcing herself to be bolder, stronger. After all, all the other women in this era acted this way, and Miroku had always told her she was so. Now, she would prove it to him.

She laughed at a joke he made, struggling to make it come out after the long months of holding any scrap of happiness inside, and he glanced at her with a grin. Her lips parted merrily, and she felt a genuine smile grow on her face. He seemed to beam more at this, which only made her happier. He looked over at Kagome again, who was speaking, but she didn't hear her words. Although his shape was changed and his memories lost, she was with her Miroku again, and nothing could ever dull the joy that she felt at the thought.

She was with her Miroku.


	9. Table For Three

**A/N** - Whew! Bad things really do happen in threes, don't they? Anyway, now that my computer is back and I'm no longer sick, I'll be doing my best to get chapters up at a relatively regular rate. Thanks to you who have stuck around!

Also: Sharing an umbrella in Japan has romantic implications. "_Aiaigasa_ is a Japanese term which can be translated as "Together Umbrella", "Courtship Umbrella", "Under One Umbrella", or (from hiragana alone) "Love Love Umbrella". This stems from the fact that back in the day it was not seen as kosher for a young woman in Japan to be seen in public with a man who was not a family member. One exception was during Japan's lengthy rainy season when a man could offer to share his umbrella with a young maiden in the street if she hadn't one herself.

While dating is now accepted in Japan, this practice is still seen as romantic. Japanese couples may choose to write their names under an umbrella symbol rather than enclosed in a heart, and the rainy season is still seen as romantic (of course, Tanabata being at that time of year also helps). This is not exclusive to Japan or the east — it is a romantic image in Western media too — but it doesn't _quite_ have the iconic "oomph" to Westerners as it does in Japan. The Japanese equivalent of the 'John [arrow through heart] Jane' love graffiti is drawing the inamorati's names standing under an umbrella. It helps that hanzi can be written vertically." (/Main/TogetherUmbrella)

I thought that might be helpful to know.

----------------------------------

She stepped inside the building, the interior of the small café coming into focus as her eyes adjusted from the bright sunlight outside. Beside her, Tetsuya waved to one of the waitresses, and she was suddenly overcome by wave of jealously. It was just like him to notice the _other_ beautiful young women.

Surprised by this sudden vehement thought, she paused in her stride for a moment. Kagome bumped into her from behind, and she felt embarrassment rise. She glanced backward, meeting Kagome's sheepish gaze.

"Sorry," the other girl said. "I wasn't watching."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly," she replied, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. She would _not_ pull an Inu-Yasha. Tetsuya was not Miroku. His behaviour was not predictable because she didn't know him well enough to predict it in the first place.

… and yet…

She watched him as they made their way to their chosen table, marvelling at the simultaneous uncanny resemblance and distinct dissimilarity between his and Miroku's looks. He caught her staring at her and winked, and she looked away quickly, her face flushing lightly. Kagome frowned at her, but didn't seem to understand what had happened. She didn't venture to offer any enlightenment.

They seated themselves, Tetsuya in the corner, Sango beside him (due to Kagome's expert manoeuvring), and Kagome across from them. She felt a bit shy, sitting beside him so close, but it also made her happy with a joyfulness she could barely contain. She smiled a little as she lowered her eyes to the menus the waitress was passing out. Tetsuya's elbow brushed against hers, and she felt a sudden rush flow through her. Whether it was a rush of excitement or fear, she couldn't tell.

"The cupcakes are particularly excellent," Tetsuya said, peeking over his menu at Kagome with a grin on her face. She grinned back, amused, but said nothing in reply. Inside her mind, Sango was frantic.

_What are cupcakes!?_

She continued down the list of choices, thankful that her mother had been adamant about her learning to read, yet disappointed that her education was failing her at the moment. Even when she was able to decipher a word, it didn't make sense. What in all the world was a croissant?

"You ready, Sango?" Tetsuya asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She glanced over at him and found herself instantly caught in his deep brown eyes.

"Ah, yes," she said tearing herself away, relief flooding through her as she came across a dessert that she recognised, aware that he was still looking at her. She noticed then that the waitress was standing patiently beside the table, waiting to take their order.

"I'll have a tea," Kagome said, filling in the silence that was beginning to form. "Sango, would you like one, too?" She nodded, thankful for Kagome's quick perception.

"Yes, Kagome. I would very much." She noticed Tetsuya's eyes on her once more, but pretended she didn't. They slid from her to rest on the waitress, and he smiled his lopsided smile at the young woman.

"I'll have the usual," he said, his voice strong and confident. She nodded and turned away, heading for the kitchen. Silence descended upon them.

"So… what was the keychain you left behind last time," he asked after a moment, trying to break the awkwardness that had built between them. "I mean, what was it of?"

"Oh," Kagome said with a embarrassed huff. "It's a replica of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls. My grandfather says it's supposed to bring good luck, but I just have it because I don't have any other keychain to use." She snuck a glance at Sango, an almost apologetic look in her eyes. The idea of the Shikon no tama being a good luck charm almost hurt. To think that something that had caused her so much pain was now considered token of good fortune was almost absurd. Her thoughts flicked briefly on Kohaku, but she pushed them away before they could show on her face.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Tetsuya was asking Kagome, his voice flat.

"Well, no," Kagome replied hastily, putting her hands up as if to create a barrier between herself and Tetsuya, "It's just that I haven't had time to get a new keychain, that's all."

"You haven't had time to get a new keychain? Are you a teenage girl, or not? Isn't shopping what you do?" His expression was teasing, but beneath it, Sango could also see the gears turning.

"Hey! I resent that comment!" Kagome shot back, and the table dissolved into chuckles.

Sango laughed with them, but also for a different reason. This young man had Miroku's same sharp wit, his same deep perception. It gladdened her.

"Kagome has not the best health," she said calmly after the laughter had subsided a little. "She is often at home, doing homework, when other girls would be out replacing their keychains." She gave Tetsuya a small smile. "She has also had to take care of me, as of late."

"Sango, I wasn't aware that you needed a babysitter." By the look on Kagome's face, it appeared as if she wanted to tell Tetsuya to sit. She knew that Kagome respected her fighting skills and often defended her, but Sango simply closed her eyes and took the jibe, dealing with it as if he had been a groping Miroku.

"Would you not need some guidance in a strange city?" She took a sip of her tea for effect. "Tokyo is much larger than Chigasaki. I'd like to see you navigate yourself around it without ever having been there before."

"Alright, alright," Tetsuya replied, a placating grin on his face. "I understand. No babysitter required, just appreciated." He turned back to his own tea, and silence settled between them once more.

Sango glanced at Tetsuya out of the corner of her eye, yearning for something she couldn't quite understand.

She wanted to speak to him, honestly, without any of the deception already spun around her. The lies she had told him and the others were like thin wires around her, tied too tight and cutting into her skin. She longed to tell him about who he was and what he had done; his promises to her, and the promises to himself. 'Don't go!', she wanted to whisper, and to hold him tight. It seemed forever that the men in her life were slipping away, always just beyond her reach.

The waitress returned then, checking to make sure that everything was well, and left. Tetsuya glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"I should probably go soon," he said. "My sister will be expecting me home any time now."

"You are… close, to your sister?" Sango asked, thinking of Kohaku and herself.

"Yes," he replied, his expression sobering. In that moment he looked painfully like Miroku. "Ever since my dad passed away, she and I have always spent a lot of time together. I usually reserve Monday evenings for her."

"Oh, my apologies," Sango said, feeling guilty. Kagome wore a similar expression. "If you must leave, then please do not hesitate."

"It's fine," Tetsuya replied gently, his brown eyes kind as they met hers. "Kaoru always said that I should spend time with… well, people other than her, and…" for a moment he looked almost embarrassed. "I must admit, I'm enjoying myself greatly." His gaze slid from Sango to Kagome after a moment, and he gave her an awkward smile before returning to his drink. There was quiet for a moment, and then he looked up at everyone, his usual grin on his face. "Hey, don't let me kill the mood," he said, his voice teasing. Sango glanced over at him, trying to discern if his change of mood was forced or if he was truly that carefree. She couldn't tell. "I know you beautiful ladies will be sad to see me go, but I'll be back – promise!" He flashed his trademark smile at them, but Sango

barely noticed it. Her heart raced.

Beautiful? she thought. Be back? He wasn't going to disappear out of her life once more? He wanted to see her again?

She took a final draw of the tea to cover her reaction, but she saw Tetsuya glance at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Anyway," Kagome was saying, obviously flustered, "we should probably let you go. As Sango said earlier, I have a lot of catching up to do." Sango put her finished cup down and stood, allowing Tetsuya to exit. They paid their bills (Sango noticed how different money looked now than in the feudal era), and left the café. It was raining outside. They paused just outside the door, waiting in the overhang of the building while they contemplated their next move.

The sky was a cold and dreary grey, and dark clouds rumbled in the distance. To their right it was still filled with sunshine, but that was quickly being consumed by the roiling bulk of storm that was drenching the sidewalks at this very moment.

"When did this happen?" Kagome asked of no one in particular.

"It must be a sign," Tetsuya remarked. He took her hand and gazed lovingly into her eyes, teasingly. "The heavens must be trying to keep us together."

"Oh, well, in that case…" Kagome was obviously flustered. "You two should stick together!" She manoeuvred herself gracefully so that Tetsuya was facing Sango, and placed a hand on the small of Sango's back, forcing her to take a step closer to him. "Besides," the girl said, "I only have one umbrella, and my coat has a hood."

Sango felt her heart pound as she stood face to face with Tetsuya. His brown eyes were so rich and deep, and they gazed into her own with the same surprise and wonder as did hers.

"I, um… I…" he trailed off, still not looking away. A slight snap above them broke the spell, and she looked up to see Kagome holding an umbrella over the two of them.

"That's… really not necessary," Tetsuya said, finally looking to be the flustered one. Sango felt a little embarrassed herself. If Tetsuya had been the one supplying the item of controversy she might have been inclined to accept the offer, but... from Kagome? Was that acceptable?

The taijiya mentally shook her head. She had never been one to follow the rules society set out for a maiden's life, why should she bother now? In fact, why was she being so timid in the first place? Wasn't it her strength that had caused Miroku to love her?

She reached out a slender hand and took the umbrella from Kagome.

"You are in a hurry, so why not let us walk you home? It is better than getting rained on, is it not?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"It's settled then!" Kagome clapped her hands together with a smile, and pulled up her hood.

"But!" Tetsuya was beginning to look a little desperate.

"Didn't you just mention that the heaven's were trying to keep us together?" Sango retorted, her heart racing at being so forward.

"Yes, but…" He glanced at Kagome as if looking for an escape, and, seeing none, returned his gaze to Sango, but she simply smiled at him and absentmindedly twirled the umbrella above them. He sighed, defeated, before putting on his trademark smile and glancing between them. "I didn't know my company was so prized," he joked. "I guess I have no choice but to go with you. Only… you two can keep the umbrella. I don't need it."

"Oh, no you don't," Kagome said, putting her hands behind both of them and gently edging them out onto the sidewalk. The rain made little 'plink'ing sounds on the fabric of the umbrella. "_I _certainly don't want you to catch a cold on my watch, and I don't think Sango wants it either."

"Of course not," Sango replied softly, holding her head high as she walked beside him. Tetsuya sighed again, shaking his head good naturedly.

"Alright. I guess you guys win."


	10. Old Wounds and New Questions

It turned out that Tetsuya was a commuter, his home being a fair ways away, so they didn't need to accompany him far, only to the nearest train station. People milled about in small groups under the overhangs, others popped on and off trains, folding and unfolding umbrellas while they did so. The trains themselves arrived and departed on schedule, their noise adding little to the din that already was Tokyo.

Under the umbrella, Tetsuya turned to face Sango. His eyes flicked over to Kagome briefly, but returned to hers quickly, looking as if they were searching for something.

"Thanks… for the umbrella," he said after a moment. She noticed in that moment that the eyelashes framing his eyes were thicker than Miroku's had once been.

"You are welcome," she replied. "It was no trouble for me." A smaller version of his usual lopsided smile grew on his lips, and he glanced over at Kagome once more.

"Thanks, Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, fat droplets of rain dripping off her hood, and he smiled at the two of them before heading towards his platform, jogging through the wet quickly in an attempt to remain dry. Sango marvelled at his long legs – so much like _him_.

Kagome sighed behind her, and then the girl's ivory hand was gently rested upon her shoulder.

"Well Sango, why don't we head home? We've got a long ways to walk now." Sango turned back to her friend, a wry smile on her lips and her dark eyes twinkling with good humour.

"Has the feudal era left you so quickly?" she teased. "One would think you would be used to walking."

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"I think you're gaining _his_ sense of humour."

The two of them laughed, and then they began to make their way home.

...

Sango sat on the edge of the well, her legs dangling down into its cold, dark depths. If she wasn't sure that without Kagome the well truly ended in a floor of compact dirt, she would swear that there was a breeze coming from below, ice cold and caressing her skin like a sinister demon tricking her into thinking it was a gentle human, and enticing her to jump into its eternal embrace.

She knew she had to go back eventually. Although she hid it from Kagome, this new world taxed her strength, and sometimes even frightened her. There was no rest – always was something moving. It would take her hours to fall asleep; she only realised recently the reason why: the constant, harsh noise. Compared to the silence of the feudal era, it was a thunderous, deafening roar. Always around her was the sound of traffic, or the never-ending burble of half formed words carried on the wind by distant voices. Her senses continually screamed 'danger', even when she knew there was naught. She was forever tense, her eyes expertly taking in the surroundings and ascertaining the location of obstacles, allies, and points of defence. She felt naked without Hiraikotsu, and even her hidden blade Kagome cautioned her to leave behind at home, so she often went without it. There would be trouble, after all, if anyone at school found her wearing it. Besides, Kagome would assure her, there was no need; she was safe in the modern era.

Sango sighed, running her fingers through her silken locks of dark, dark hair, the waves of it enjoying a rare moment of freedom, as she had loosed it from all bonds. The 'shampoo' Kagome had given her to use had made it feel softer, smoother, and cleaner than ever before, and she found a pleasure in playing with it that had not existed previously. The demon slayer was not used to being feminine. Always her first concern had been efficiency as a warrior, and warriors often did not have time to perfume themselves with womanly scents, or rouge their lips or cheeks with makeup. With sudden bitterness, she realised she shared more than just an ability to fight with a certain dead priestess. Both Kikyo and she were women who could not be women; their lives were filled with battles, demons, and failed love.

Again she felt a growing respect and pity for the half-demon back in the feudal era. Finally she felt she understood his situation. She hoped she was handling hers better.

The breeze brushed against her legs again, so much like cold, reaching fingers. The taijiya sighed and lifted her long limbs to swing them around, and hopped off the well's edge. Pausing on the steps, she glanced back one last time at the black square that was the well, and then she continued on in her ascent into the light.

Kagome caught her halfway back to the house.

"Where were you?" She asked with concern, but Sango just shook her head.

"I was exploring the shrine. I am sorry to have worried you." Kagome's apprehensive expression eased into a smile as she swallowed the lie. Sango felt the guilt rise. That was another reason she knew she could not stay: the shame at the constant lying would destroy her. She had not been raised to deceive. "Eri called," the girl continued, unaware of the discord currently flooding her friend. "She wanted to know if I'd like to go to a movie with her – she said you were welcome to come too. Usually I would've declined, as I've got _tonnes_ of homework to do-" Sango could almost see her 'sitting' Inu-Yasha in her mind. She usually blamed the half-demon for her failures in her school life, but he often deserved it "- but I thought since you were only going to be here for a short while, I might as well take the opportunity to see your reaction to one."

Sango frowned a little, her mind running through all things Kagome and she had discussed since her arrival a few days previous.

"Kagome… what exactly _is_ a moo-vee?

"Oh, right," the young would-be-priestess replied with an expression that could only be likened to a hand slapped to the forehead. "I keep forgetting what we have and haven't talked about. We've covered a lot in the few days you've been here. Remember what it was when you arrived?"

"The… week's end?" Something told her that she wasn't quite getting it right, and the feeling was only reinforced when Kagome shook her head with a small smile.

"Almost," she said with an exhausted half laugh. "It's 'weekend', just one word." Sango sighed, just as worn out by the plethora of modern knowledge she was trying to absorb as Kagome was giving it. "Let's go back to the house," the girl said, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I have to call back Eri and let her know the verdict anyway."

The two young women turned and made their way back to the house, Sango still puzzling over what exactly a movie was, and Kagome appearing to be preoccupied in her own thoughts.

"I guess Tetsuya got sick anyway," Kagome stated suddenly as they were taking their shoes off in the entry way. Sango frowned as she passed her shoes (well, Kagome's shoes) to the patiently waiting, outstretched hand of her friend.

"I am sorry, but I do not follow, Kagome."

"Tetsuya wasn't here today, or so Yuka told me, so I guess he became sick from being in the rain anyway." The girl stepped over the little ledge from the entrance to the main house automatically. Sango followed. "He most likely had to walk from the station to his home, and since he didn't have an umbrella, he probably got very wet."

The taijiya frowned as she followed Kagome through the living room, the revelation bothering her. Souta was currently seated on the couch playing video games, his expression one of deep concentration, and his exclamations of victory and defeat punctuated by various beeps and electronic ditties. The sounds chased her as she began to follow Kagome up the stairs, and a delicious scent from the kitchen accompanied it. Her mouth began to water.

"Kagome! Can you set the table for me?" Ms. Higurashi's voice called from the kitchen, effectively capturing her daughter on her flight up the staircase.

"Yes, Mama!" the girl called back, stopping in her ascent to turn back. "Sorry Sango," she said by way as apology, just as the phone began to ring, and the demon slayer squeezed against the railing to let her pass. Souta picked up as Kagome reached the bottom, and he turned to her.

"Hey sis, it's for you." He held the phone out for her, and she took it and covered the mouthpiece with a pale hand.

"I'll be right there, Mama! I just gotta take a call!"

Still on the stairs, Sango paused, wondering what to do. Her decision made, she followed the good smell and made her way to the kitchen.

"Do you need help with anything, Ms. Higurashi?" she asked as she peeked in. Ms. Higurashi herself was there, bustling over the evening meal, a cooker of almost finished rice sitting on the counter and something burbling happily on the stove with a lid – the source of the wondrous smell. At the sound of her voice, the older woman glanced back, startled, but the surprise melted away into a brilliant smile as she recognised Sango.

"Oh, I think I'm mostly done here, Sango, but thank you for offering. You can just go relax in the other room if you'd like."

"Alright," Sango replied, surprised herself at the strength of the disappointed note in her voice. Ms. Higurashi must have heard it too, for her expression became suddenly sympathetic.

"Unless…" she began slowly, "you would like to set the table since Kagome's busy?"

Sango gave a relieved smile and nodded, grateful for the woman's perception and the opportunity to help. She wasn't accustomed to being useless. It took her a few tries to locate all the necessary dishes, but Kagome's mother stayed mercifully silent, allowing her to figure it out on her own, and content to finish her own duties to the evening meal. Setting the plates down, the exterminator admired her skill at the kitchen talents, a small sorrow growing in her heart.

"Mr. Higurashi must have been a very happy man," she said quietly, still watching. Ms. Higurashi looked shocked by the comment, but only for a moment, and then her expression dissolved into a sad, sweet smile.

"Yes," she replied softly. "At least, I like to believe so. He never did anything to make me think otherwise." She lifted the lid of the bubbling item on the stove and stirred it, and the delicious scent Sango had followed earlier came wafting out.

"He must have been proud to have such a wife as you." Sango paused, swallowing the half formed lump that had grown in her throat. "I… I always knew that he, that… Miroku… would love me, but I often worried, at least when I had the time to, whether or not he would be truly happy with me. My mother died when I was young, and although I was a good partner in battle to him, I knew little of the ways of women. I wanted to be with him with all my heart, but there were always others – prettier women, and more feminine than I. Even though most of me knew that he would not betray me so, another part feared he would realise how un-wife like I was and choose another when the time came. Now… now I will never even have a chance to try." She blinked, furiously trying to hold back shame inducing tears.

"It's alright," Ms. Higurashi said kindly, softly, her hand resting lightly on her shoulder. "You… really loved him, didn't you?" Sango turned to meet her gaze, her composer regained, and nodded.

"Yes. I love him still."

Ms. Higurashi let her hand drop, her brow puckering as an expression Sango couldn't quite decipher flickered across her face.

"Sango, if you still love him, why are you here?"

Struck by the question, Sango opened her mouth in, speechless yet wishing to answer. She was about to reply when Kagome entered.

"That was Eri. She wanted confirmation for tonight…" The girl trailed off at the look on her friend's face. Ms. Higurashi returned to her cooking, silent and quietly humming a tune under her breath. "Are you okay?" she began to ask, but her mother's voice rang out at that moment, clear and commanding, yet warm.

"Supper's ready! Souta! Come eat!"

Still unsettled by the turn in the conversation, Sango set the last glass in place and took her seat at the table, her mind whirling.

If she loved Miroku, why was she here?


End file.
